1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system configured to provide a three-dimensional image to a viewer having liquid crystal shutter glasses or the like mounted thereon, a three-dimensional image correction system applicable to a three-dimensional image display system having a function of correcting a pop-up amount, a pull-in amount, and the like of a three-dimensional image to be perceived by a viewer, a three-dimensional image correction method, a three-dimensional image display device, a three-dimensional image reproduction device, a three-dimensional image provision system, a program, and a recording medium. More specifically, the invention relates to a system provided with a correction computation unit configured to correct a dynamic range on the basis of a disparity amount detected from image information for a three-dimensional image composed of an image for a left eye and an image for a right eye and information on a screen size and the like of a display device configured to display a three-dimensional image, in which the disparity amount is corrected in the corrected dynamic range while corresponding to display device information so as to be able to adjust a pop-up amount, a pull-in amount, and the like of a target object while corresponding to the display device information, and also even in a case where a specification of the display device is varied, not only it is possible to realize the pop-up amount, the pull-in amount, and the like preferred by the viewer, but also it is possible to accurately express the pop-up amount, the pull-in amount, and the like intended by an image creator.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a slimmer television set has been realized with a higher definition and a larger screen. For the next paradigm shift (scientific revolution), researches are actively carried out in the field of three-dimensional display. In a three-dimensional display technology, a method of utilizing a binocular disparity to allow the viewer to perceive a three-dimensional object is generally used, and a large number of achievements have been reported.
For example, a three-dimensional image system is developed which is configured to provide a three-dimensional image to the viewer having the liquid crystal shutter glasses or the like mounted thereon. For a three-dimensional image display device in which the viewer has the liquid crystal shutter glasses mounted thereon and views the three-dimensional image, in order to present the three-dimensional image by utilizing the binocular disparity, a display method is adopted in which different images are arranged to enter into the left eye and the right eye.
According to such a display method, a disparity amount is set between the image for the left eye and the image for the right eye while targeting the same object. The disparity amount herein is a difference between a convergence angle on a display surface and a convergence angle on a three-dimensional surface to be perceived based on image information for a three-dimensional image and is, between a pixel displacement amount of a binocular disparity image on the display surface and a standard visual distance from the display surface to eyes of a viewer, substantially approximated by (the pixel displacement amount)/(the standard visual distance). By adjusting this disparity amount, it is possible to set a pop-up amount, a pull-in amount, and the like of the target image. For example, in a case where three-dimensional images are viewed in a cinema or the like, a screen size is fixed. Thus, the pop-up amount, the pull-in amount, and the like of the object which are intended by an image creator and also with which the viewers do not feel unpleasant sensation or sense of discomfort can be substantially uniquely decided.
In association with this type of the three-dimensional display technology, Japanese Patent No. 3749227 discloses a three-dimensional image processing method and device. This three-dimensional image processing device includes an instruction obtaining unit, a disparity identifying unit, and a disparity control unit. When a three-dimensional image is displayed on the basis of a plurality of viewpoint images corresponding to different disparities, the instruction obtaining unit obtains a response from a user whether or not the three-dimensional image displayed in various disparities is acceptable. On the basis of the obtained response, the disparity identifying unit identifies an appropriate disparity as the disparity acceptable by the user. On the premise of this, when another three-dimensional image different from the three-dimensional image is displayed, in order that the user can accept the other three-dimensional image, the disparity control unit applies a processing on the other three-dimensional image on the basis of the identified appropriate disparity. With the three-dimensional image processing device having the above-mentioned configuration, it is possible to generate or display the three-dimensional image and the like suitable to human physiology. Also, the three-dimensional sensitivity can be adjusted through a simple operation.